The music
by Arisa Takutomo
Summary: Airi Reina stays after school to learn math. When she is about to leave school and go home, she hears music coming from the music room... Airi x Shindou one shot


_Heh, another story of mine... Sorry about the mistakes! xD I was too lazy to correct them. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN GO!**

_BTW this is a one shot!_

_Enjoy! x3_

* * *

It was late but she was in the school. The girl came out of math cabinet. _I hate math. Why did mom send me to these lesions? Grr… _She walked downstairs to the 1st floor. When she was about to leave she heard music, piano music. She carefully sneaked closer to the music room and continued to listen. ''Wow, amazing! This is what you are going to play in that contest?'' ''Yep.'' The girl heard some voices coming from inside when the music stopped. ''I need to play a duet too but I can't find anyone to play with…'' She didn't know what went over her. She opened the door and shyly said '' I'm gonna do it. I can play.'' The two boys were looking at her in confusion. ''W-What?!'' The brunette asked to the girl. ''I can play that thing you two were talking about so loud.'' ''The duet song?'' Pink haired boy asked and leaned against his chair and blinked a few times. '' By the way my name is Airi Reina. Yoroshiku ne!'' She introduced herself and smiled. ''Shindou Takuto.'' The brunette said and smiled back. ''Kirino Ranmaru.'' Pink haired boy smiled as well. ''Then, when are we starting to practice for it?'' Airi looked at Kirino and asked. ''I-I'm not playing, Shindou is!'' Kirino panicked and pointed to Shindou. '' Oh.'' Airi replied to Kirino. ''So, you are the one with fingers, huh?'' She cheerfully asked Shindou. ''Y-Yes. I'm gonna try something new, are you ok with it? We can start tomorrow after school.'' Okay. See you tomorrow at the same time!'' Airi smiled and disappeared behind the door. ''What a strange girl.'' ''I agree.'' Kirino agreed.

**NEXT DAY**

**MUSIC ROOM**

Shindou was already practicing when Airi came in. She cheerfully smiled to Shindou. ''Witch song are we gonna play?'' She asked when Shindou turned and looked in her eyes. ''Why are you blushing?'' Shindou suddenly asked when he saw Airi's cheeks growing redder by every moment. He could break the eye contact but noooo, he was still looking in her eyes. ''It's nothing.'' She lied and looked away breaking eye contact. ''Ok then. I have some sheets maybe we could write a new song together? For the contest?'' Shindou asked and pressed some piano keys. Airi nodded and took the sheets.

''Um… Ok. We are done. Let's play it!'' Airi said and drawing the last note on Shindou's sheets. They started to play. The melody was filled with pure passion for it. It was beautiful.

''Wow… That was something.'' Airi whispered when the melody disappeared. '' Yeah… Even I can't play this good by my own…'' Shindou quietly said to himself.

**AFTER THE CONTEST**

**(I won't write what happens in the contest, coz you know, it would be too long. Sorry! xD)**

''…And the 1st goes to… Shindou Takuto!'' The judge cheerfully said and smiled while giving Shindou the medal. Shindou was smiling in triumph and his rivals were sending glares at him.

Airi found Shindou in the school. He was in the music room. ''Congrats, Shindou!'' Airi said and smiled to Shindou. ''Thanks for your help, Airi. With out you I couldn't win this year. Thank you!'' Shindou said as he hugged her. Airi blushed madly. ''Y-You don't n-need to t-thank m-me, we did it t-together…'' ''Shhh…'' Shindou putted his finger on Airi's lips. ''Calm down, close your eyes…'' Shindou said and Airi sat down on the chair. ''Close your eyes…'' Airi did as said. Then she felt Shindou's arms wrapping around her body. The boy was sitting in front of her as close as possible. Airi felt something extremely soft pressing against her lips. _W-Was Shindou kissing me just then? _She thought as she opened her eyes to look in the brunettes eyes. Shindou was blushing madly as he looked at black haired girl. ''Shindou…I didn't know you feel the same…'' Airi shyly looked at Shindou. ''Yes, I really, really like you that way, Reina.'' ''Takuto…I love you too!'' They leaned closer to each other and shared another long kiss.

THE END


End file.
